Runaway North American Twins At Ouran
by CanadianNobody
Summary: America and Canada are tired. America is tired of being the fool for the nations and Canada is tired of being overlooked. They want to have a break for a while. So they go to Ouran High School with the help of Japan Will they remain hidden or Will they be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is AHetaliaNobody and this is my first fanfic. Please review kindly Thank you!**

 _Italics - thoughts_

 **America's POV**

"So I have a plan to stop Climate Change!" I yell _'this is going to be awesome! I can't wait to see how they would react!'_ Are you _going to talk heroes_ aru _?"China sneered "_ Kinda the project's name is H.E.R.O" I say "Oh let me guess you're going to sent a hero into space and block all sun rays from earth. I am correct am I not?" Russia mocked. I sigh "No that is not what I was going to say Russia." No! If you all would stop interrupting me. I was going to tell you that scientists from my place have found a way that will stop, or at least slow down climate change!" I yell almost everyone stop and looked at me for a moment. _'Finally I got their attention!'_ Then they laughed at me."America when have there ever been anyone smart in you country? They can't even use the queen's language correctly!"England said "But-" I cut myself off ' _They will never listen will they? Have I been acting the fool for far too long? God I want a break.'_ I look around their still laughing save a few. I noticed that Canada is being sat on by Russia again. I sigh I know that I can't go over there without looking like a fool and I am tired of being the fool. Sadly I had to wait for Germany to call for lunch break before I can talk to Canada

 **Canada's POV**

I get as soon as Russia did 'God he's heavy!' I look down to Kumajiro "who?" Kumajiro asked for god only knows how many times "I'm Canada" I sigh I look around to see that everyone had left for lunch expect America. As I walk towards the door America asked " Hey Mattie can I talk to you?" "About what America?" I asked Well I'm tired. I'm tired of being the fool." America tells me I could understand why America is tired as I'm tired myself. I'm tired of being overlooked."I understand" Is all I can say. "Mattie I want to Alfred not America for just once in my lifetime. I want to live a mortal life for at least until the next world meeting" America- no Alfred said "Then if that's the case i'm coming with you. I'm just as tired I want what you want as well." I say He looks happy at what I said then he deflates. " What's wrong?" I ask confused " I just realized if we want to leave. Where are we going to go? He tells me.

 **No one's POV**

Both Brothers were puzzled. Alfred had been correct if they wanted to leave where are they going to go? They stood there for a few minutes trying to find a place in which they could stay until " Ah Ha " Alfred shouted suddenly giving Matthew a heart attack. " I found a place Mattie!" Alfred said " Where?Matthew asked " I remember Japan talking about a place called Ouran High School at his place! We could stay there!" Matthew thought about it. It did sound like a good place though there was one thing bugging him " What about Japan? Will he be okay about that?" Matthew asked he didn't know Japan that well so he wasn't sure. " We'll ask him after the meeting." Alfred replied. "but- " " It's going to be fine" Alfred said interrupting Matthew. Matthew wasn't sure about it but went along with it. "I'm hungry! feed me!" Kumajiro said The polar bear had been surprisingly quiet during the exchange. " Yeah I'm hungry too! Alfred said "Alright let's get food" Canada sighed

 **Hoped you liked the first chapter please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me AHetaliaNobody thanks for reading now I'll try to post every week! Also a note for the future! When America and Canada are alone or with humans they will refer to themselves as Alfred and Matthew and when a nation is in the same room as them It'll be America said not Alfred said same with Canada**

 _Italics - Thoughts_

 **No one's POV**

The Meeting itself was less than desirable England and France were trying to strangle each over, Russia was being... well Russia scaring the Baltics, China was complaining on how western countries were so immature, Italy was bugging Germany about pasta, Germany looked like he need a entire box of headache medicine and there were also many pointless arguments that no one will remember. " Everyone is dismissed" Germany sighed and with those words everyone started to pack their things."Yo Japan! Dude could me and Canada talk to you for a moment? America asked as everyone left. "What do you need Mr. America?" Japan asked " Dude many time have I told you to stop calling me that? America asked "Sorry America it's a habit." Japan apologized " It's fine dude" America replied " Anyways what do need America?" Japan asked for the second time "Well me and my brother want to leave" America said " Leave? What do you mean by leave? Japan asked confused "Well we just want to break for a while. You understand right?" America said Japan understood what America meant. Japan understood very well what America meant. " I see, but why confront me about it? Japan asked " Well we wanted to know if it's okay for us to stay over at Ouran and can you cover for us? ."America asked Japan looked thoughtful at this " Alright I'll see what I can do America." Japan sighed "thank you!" America said.

 **America's POV**

 _'Holy crap that work?! Bull shit!'_ "Thank you!" Is all I have to say. Japan really said I could go and cover for us. Damn I need to tell Canada! " Anyways I need to go, see you so America." Japan said leaving the room. I smile... A real smile

 **Canada's POV**

I wait outside for Alfred to come. When he does I notice that he has a genuine smile _'It worked?'_ " Hey Mattie I got good news!" Alfred said to me _'It really worked did it?'_ "Japan said yes! He'll also cover for us!" Alfred tells me "Damn it did work." I mutter " Anyways we should pack out bags because we're going to Japan next week!" " "Okay." Is all I could say. I have to wonder though will it work? Will we remain hidden?

 **Hi you're still here amazing! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! it's a bit short though. Please review what you think about this story and where it's going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi It's me! I got a new chapter for you guys! I really hope you like it and as always thanks for reading!**

 _Italics - Thoughts_

 **One Week Later**

 **America's POV**

I packed my things and it looks like I got everything. As I walk out the front door of my house I look at it for the last time in while. I sigh and I walk to the car waiting for me. Both me and Mattie have agreed to meet each other at the air port. I think for awhile till I arrive at the air port " Thanks dude! " I said to the driver " No problem!" The driver said to me I get my luggage and enter the air port _' Oh joy'_

 **One plane ride later**

I get off the plane and boy am I tired! I look around to see Mattie in the crowd. I walk over to greet him " Hey Mattie!" I say " Hi Al." He mutters he sounds tired "Al can we go? I'm tired." He says apparently Japan bought us a house and it comes fully furnished even though we never asked. He sent us the address a few days ago. Once we entered to the house we walk to the closest bed and basically passed out

 **Canada's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Alfred falling off the bed. He yelps then looks at me " what?" I say " you pushed me off the bed." Alfred tell me. " Oh uh sorry " I said " I was having a good dream for once too." Alfred pouts "Look I'm sorry okay?" I sigh I look around " This is a nice place." I say " Yeah it is" Alfred said "So how about we get something to eat?" I ask " That'll be great Mattie." Alfred replies.

 **That finishes this chapter! Anyway I hope you like it and please review what host type you think America and Canada are!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took some time to get out! I had a lot to do and my computer is pretty bad! Again sorry for the wait! By the way there will be some headcanons will be in this fanfic.**

 _Italics- thoughts_

 **One week later**

 **America's POV**

So a week passed and both Mattie and I got use to the layout of the house. For the first few days it was a little confusing as we were not used to it yet. I feel a little home sick though. _'Was this a good idea?_ ' I shake my head _' No I'm already here I can't go back now.' I sigh 'I guess I just miss Tony and the others.'_ " Are you okay Al?" Matthew asked he looks a little concerned " Nah I'm fine" I say He raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak. " Well I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" I say "No I'm fine" Matthew replies "Oh okay " I start walking towards the kitchen then open the fridge. _' There is almost nothing in the fridge wonderful.'_ " Hey Mattie there's nothing in the fridge!' I yell " Are you sure?" He yells back " Yeah I'm pretty sure!" i reply " Then go buy groceries! It's one block away! " He yells I think for a second am I going to be lazy or am I going to be productive? I decided to be productive " Yeah sure!" I yell and with that I grab my keys and jacket and leave our new home.

 **No Ones POV**

As Alfred looked around the store he pondered _' What am I going to get?'_ As he walked around getting items such as milk,Bread and a few other things . he bumped into a girl who looked about 15 or 16 and had short brown hair who dropped her things " Oh I'm sorry" Alfred saied in english "What? " She said " Oh I forgot my japanese for a second sorry about that." Alfred said in japanese after he realized that what he said was in english "Oh it's fine" The girl replied as she started to pick up her things " Let me help." Alfred said as he too started to pick up the girls items. "Thank you" The girl said as we start to walk to buy our items. " So what's your name" Alfred asked trying to start small talk just so it would't be awkward She smiled and said "Haruhi Fujioka and you are? " she replied " Alfred F Jones" Alfred said they continue to talk until they reach Haruhi's home then they bid each other goodbye

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review what you think of this fanfic so far!**


End file.
